smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Surprise present
The surprise present is Jokey's typical prank that he pulls on his fellow Smurfs just to get a laugh out of them, or mostly to give himself a laugh. Mainstream Smurfs Media The present, when opened, usually just explodes, but sometimes a nice gift or another type of prank like a pie that hits the recipient in the face can be found upon opening. In various forms of mainstream Smurfs media, Jokey's surprises can also be used like regular explosives for removing heavy objects like boulders. A few times Jokey caught Brainy by surprise by making another object explode, like the flowers near Brainy's house in the cartoon show episode "April Smurf's Day" or Smurfette's birthday card in The Smurfs 2. Empath Stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, Jokey and Empath are the only Smurfs who know the components for creating a surprise present, and though Jokey is usually tight-lipped when it comes to the secrets of his pranks, Empath discovered the secret of the surprise present through his touch telepathy and, during the events of "Empath The Bandit Smurf" when he was amnesiac and working as a thief under the alias of the Bandit Smurf, recreated the same prank which he pulled on Vincent Devereaux. Empath's first experience with getting one of Jokey's surprises came during his first visit to the Smurf Village while he was still living in Psychelia. He at first assumed that it was just a harmless gift given to him by another Smurf, but upon opening and finding out that it exploded, he assumed that he accidentally destroyed the gift until he learned that the whole thing was a prank and it was meant to be humorous. Since then, Empath rarely if ever falls for the surprise present prank no matter how many times Jokey tries to pull one on him, although on his 150th birthday he was pleasantly surprised to find that the present Jokey gave him that year was Tailor's new star-patterned suit for Empath. LD Stories/Expanded AU Within The Light and Dark Series, which crosses over with the Expanded Animated Universe, the surprise present is the same as it is in mainstream media, being Jokey Smurf's signature prank. Most times it is given to someone and explodes, giving all but the victim a good laugh; this has at times been useful for non-pranking means, such as when a signal or distraction is needed in a situation. However, Jokey prefers to use it as a running gag. Nobody except perhaps Baby Smurf (and other babies like him) are immune to the joke, but once in a while when the other Smurfs are getting bored with the surprises, Jokey will give someone an actual gift (flowers for Smurfette, a pie for Greedy, a feather quill for Poet, etc.). He typically reserves this practice for cheering up his friends if they are down, but is not above trying alternative means of making them laugh if his surprises fail. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories In the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, the Smurf most known for his pranks is Jokey Smurf, which is the signature exploding surprise box. Although his pranks seem harmless and for fun, his prank did get him into a lot of trouble when was a young Smurfling; when he gave a surprise box to Hero (who back then was called Kakarot) and he accidentally called Hero a "power mad freak", the end result being that he was beaten within an inch of his life and was close to death. After the Smurfettes were created through the Mirror of Opposition, Jokey's female counterpart, Tricky, also plays pranks on her fellow Smurfs, with her most common prank being the water-squirting flower. Their future daughter, Moxette, would also prank her fellow Smurfs, but she alternates between pranks instead of sticking to just one single prank. Category:Prank items Category:Open to Community Category:Pranks